board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes by L-Block supporters
Here are some quotes by L-Block supporters, cited in Vlado's "L-Block's victory - a detailed explanation" article AlX05: Topic title: Inevitable http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=2854 Even with a unique format change apathy is at an all time high. In the face of outcomes that have swayed ever so slightly in every iteration of the character battle voters chose an option that defied the very objective they were given. Tetris will be Tetris 10 years from now. The blocks of Tetris are completely outclassed in character by the the equally inanimate weighted companion cube. The L-Block was not chosen by some passing trend in games or for it's own merit , but for what it stands for. The L-Block has had no allies in any recent console war, and thus stood open to any user who browsed this site. In the face of obscure and young opponents it was a testament to a game that's both timeless and legendary. When it's character was questioned, we saw that all other choices only provided an illusion of depth, that any real substance was too often disregarded as we moved ever closer to a predetermined outcome. The L-Block is not the greatest character of those we could choose from, but it was never chosen as some joke or meme. This choice is made by those who deny the contest as the forum in which their icons will compete, refuse to discuss Ocarina of Time VS Final Fantasy VII while so many other games go unplayed. Perhaps too many users lost sight of the original theory of a character battle, maybe there is no place where we could hold one without corruptive bias, but the L-Block was the final stand of those who wished to speak out against this competition, the unifying force of all those tired of factions of the past dictating the value of a game. The L-Block is their choice, it's validity greater than the contest itself. ---- Altimadark: Apathy Vote. When you just don't care for the current bout or have a beef with the vote leader, you're going to gravitate towards contestants you know and don't really hate. Chances are just about every voter knows what Tetris is, and few people have a beef with L-Block's character (or lack thereof...), giving L-Block the strongest hold on the Apathy Vote. This, in my honest opinion, is what got L-Block past the first few rounds it needed to get people to consider it a viable contender -- and in the process, suck up more votes. bosspro: Then explain why L-Block got beaten in the first couple of rounds and then took until now to rise to the to. And I'll say it again, IT'S NOT A CHARACTER Altimadark: Apathy Vote explains why its lack of characterization actually helped it. Contest rules explain how it lagged behind the vote leader but still made it past the first three rounds. Antipathy Vote (ie, anyone who didn't want Link or Cloud to win) explains how it garnered enough votes to become champion in the Final Round. Any questions? ---- Meeh: Topic title: ATTN: L-Block haters. Guess what? L-Block is winning. Sure, you can rant and rave how he's "destroyin da contst!11" or "ruinnin teh creddibiltey!1", but in the end, he's winning, and you can't do a damn about it. I know you love Dante an unhealthily large amount--I know you think Cloud has the most sophisticated personality in any game ever made--I know you feel that Link deserves to win for being in the so-called best game ever, according to Metacritic--but you know what? L-Block is going to win, and you can't do a damn about it. How does that feel? What's it like to know that your precious object of desire, your golden cow of fanboyism, is going to lose to a block in a puzzle game? I bet it makes you angry. I can only imagine how furious you are, screaming at your moniter looking at the votes, beating your little internet fists against your internet keyboard, trying to tell us how terrible we are for voting for him. Sure, he has no character, or at least none that uncreative individuals might see. You can state that fact all you like, you can scream it at the heavens and shriek at the very idea of a tetris piece beating your coveted video-game totem. But it won't make any difference. L-Block is going to beat your favorite character. Face it. The truth hurts, huh? And while you're moaning and wailing and gnashing your little fanboy teeth, I, along with the other L-Block voters, will be laughing at you. Laughing at you for trying to see this contest as a representation of something more than popularity. Laughing as we watch your precious Cloud get ruined by a tetris piece. Laughing as you come to board 8 and make topics about how pointless the whole contest is. Oh man, I can't wait. ---- Tyke_M: It gained momentum anywhere videogame related where you could post. Everyone was sick of the constant Link vs Cloud battle that was constantly brought on by the fankids of GameFAQs usually 14 or younger. Everywhere on the net at least 10 or so people would mention the GameFAQs poll and how L-Block was becoming a strong competitor. A lot of people also wanted to make a statement - Older gamers are fed up with the constant brooding emo character (Cloud, Squall, a nice amount of RPG protagonists) and only kids who haven't reached puberty yet or autistics are still into characters like Cloud. Link himself is the typical silent protagonist boasting about as much personality as L-Block itself. Snake would've been a strong competitor if it weren't for the fact most of the people who post here haven't yet hit puberty, and would've been the alternate choice had L Block not made it so far in the tournament, however. L-Block IS L-Block, and a good number of Snake votes must've transferred over to L-Block. Unlike several people who post here, the rest of the internet not taking part in the competition aren't in it to win money, but in it to have fun, and that's what a lot of people had last night reporting the victory of L-Block to several denizens of the internet. It may seem like a lot of people are "butthurt" at the fact that Link or Cloud lost, but they only represent the minority of gamers, but these younger gamers tend to coalesce here at GameFAQs doing what prepubescent kids usually do - making angry posts about how deep a character is and making themselves look stupid. ---- Chaos The Fox: I'm just a gamer, who's sick of looking at LinCloudiroth showing up at the end of the battle every year. When did I start posting? I'm honestly not sure. I've been here a long, long, LONG time. My Karma, worthless though it is, can at least validate that. ---- Masta Crouton: Topic title: Quit. Whining. Really. Come on. So, people are sick of seeing some lame FF character, or Link always winning the Character Battle. I quite agree. But if you are sitting here, screaming about how "mi d00d didnt win!!!11 wahhhhhh!11", that's just sad. It's a video game website. It's not like L-Block is going to break down your door, and steal all your FF games, or Zelda games. Take a long hard look at yourself. And if you still think that this poll is that important, there is no hope for you. It's a poll. Get over it. ---- Starflex_X5D (responding to an L-Block hater): Starflex, again, you look like an 8th grader yourself So you nnow you are stealing my words as well. Classy. by completely ignoring my arguments and oversimplifying them. Saying that I'm ignoring your arguments when I posted detailed response to every point you made while you ignored my detailed reply and focused on how I dealt with your collection of asterisks is just hilarious. Do you need glasses? I'll lend you some. The fact is, L-Block did not start winning matches until about the fourth round. Fact: Getting first or second and advancing into the next round is considered a win in this contest, right to the very end, the final round. The fact is, in a non four-way contest, L-Block would have been eliminated in round 1. Again, you do not know that for sure. And that isn't our contest, so it doesn't matter. People don't just vote for who they like, they vote for a host of other reasons. The first round is somewhat different from the rest. In the first, it is everyone for himself, people vote their absolute favorite so they can avoid embarrassment and see them at least get a good postion. Then the big picture kicks in later on, "who of these favorite characters of mine has an actual chance" becomes the question for some, others it might be revenge, etc. You may not consider it a joke, but the fact remains that L-Block, like Matt the Mii, Bidoof, Mudkip, CATS, and Midgar Zolom, is a joke entrant. Again, personal opinion branded as a universal fact and shoved down everyone's throat. That will win you supporters for you argument. -_-? I WAS one of those people Well, I'm not, and neither are many of us who voted for the L-Block. Unless you can prove otherwise. It is funny really, how you haven't used your same standards to those who vote Link because they think it is funny to see Cloud drown. Do you SEE ME COMPLAINING? No. Not in this contest, not in the one before that. I also don't complain when a Nintendo character gets votes because he is just that, a Nintendo character that advanced while the other & actual favorite didn't, and see my Character who I voted because I liked drown. I ask again, why didn't you dissect and point out the flaws in my "whiner" argument? No. Why don't you actually read my post and see that I have, and instead of running around in circles and avoiding my points? Here they are, again: "L-Block represents old school gaming, it represents an entire genre, it represents good old memories (ever wonder why people still vote Sonic in droves? Hint, it isn't because of the new portable games, it's because mostly of the first three games. Heck, Sonic 1 has done it for most people) and most importantly, it represents TETRIS." "Excuse me if a character, from a puzzle game, from the 80's didn't talk or have a story. Next thing you'll ask why the hell didn't they invent hybrids in the 80's and call that era's cars a joke as well." "Or we just like it. Ever crossed your mind? Can't somebody like something for what it represents, and count the other advantages such as watching you spam asterisks and childish insults as a well deserved bonus?" That's what I think the reason is. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. You're fine with someone bashing your enemy You aren't my enemy, that would actually mean I'm praising you. you go on the defensive and try to discredit them by saying they are "in 8th grade". No, I called your insults 8th grade and not you (again dude, what is with you and hating reading comprehension?). Excuse me if I find words such as: "teh dumb***** worshipeers!" To be immature and frankly stupid. Honestly, from my point of view, my posts have been FAR more mature, logical, and well-thought out than yours. And in fact, the only reasonably intelligent person to defend L-Block in this topic is Kite. That is your opinion and you are entitled to it. rather than proclaiming superiority to others without reason. Practice what your preach. ---- That Rusty Monkey: I always thought that the point of the contest was to attract new people to gamefaqs... It's done just that. There is a record number of voters from all corners of the internet, including people who have never heard of Gamefaqs. I would say it's a huge success. ---- Hecubusxx21: Seriously guys, this is completely ridiculous, I can't believe you guys didn't take this contest seriously. The internet is serious business and voting for L block is like worshiping the devil. You will all go to hell for not voting for my favorite character. You better not pull this crap next year or else you will be sorry. ---- Mega Trout: This contest is the greatest contest in the history of GameFAQs. Fanboys crying, frustrated nerds trying to tell us their opinion is better than ours being drowned out under a sea of united cheers for the L-Block, popular generic boring characters being destroyed by thousands of votes, and it's all just because of four squares in the shape of an L. This is L-Day. Enjoy it. We have earned it. ---- poisson: L-Block rebelled against his Soviet masters and brought down the Berlin Wall. Line by line. Category:User Projects